cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheMightyTom99/Book Ideas
I love the CHERUB series, there is no denying it, it manages to perfectly combine action, romance and drama. Therefore, I would love to see the series continue. It seems, however, that Robert Muchamore might be running low on ideas. So I thought I could help with a couple of ideas of my own: Shark Fin Shark Fin begins by introducing the newest member of the CHERUB organisation, Edward Gabriel, a five year old boy, who lives with his two sisters and single father. Little does he know that his father works for CHERUB (as his father is very protective of him). When Edward reaches the age of nine, his father finally reveals CHERUB existance to him, and suggests that he joins the organisation, to which Edward agrees. It follows, in a similar fashion to The Recruit, Edward's experience of Basic Training. Edward's basic training is co-ordinated by Sawney Fraser, the new Basic Training Staff Leader. After he completes basic training, CHERUB put him through his first mission, involved with the sudden sinking of a cruiser off the coast of Sardinia. The local Government suspects that Pirates are to blame, however, the British and American Governments aren't so sure. But rather than investigating with MI5 or the CIA, which could scare off the actual terrorists, the British suggest that they send in CHERUB agents. Green Gold After finishing his first mission, Edward is loving his CHERUB life. However, his second mission lies in wait. He and fellow CHERUB agent Rodney Harper travel to Brazil, because of their South American heritage, in order to infiltrate a famous Brazilian drug cartel, known as the Ouro Verde (Green Gold in Portuguese). They are to form a friendship with the son of suspected drug leader, Carlos Mañuenos, as well as become drug carriers themselves. Ace of Spades Ace of Spades begins with Edward's birthday, paintballing in the forests around campus. Whilst in a shed, hiding from the enemy team, Edward ends up going out with one of his friends Bethany Haren, an Armenian agent. Luckily for both of them, they are sent on a mission together, to small town outside Las Vegas. The mission is based the sudden disappearances of eleven people over the course of two weeks. Katrina's Wake The fourth mission for our hero. After Hurricane Katrina hit Florida in 2005, many Burmese Pythons escaped from their enclosures, either in laboratories or in owner's homes, during the storm. Because they are a danger to the local animal populations, the Florida council stated that legally, residents of the Everglades are allowed to shoot and kill the pythons. However, an Eco Cult has stepped in, declaring this unjust. Bleak Horizons When a member of a religious cult called the Shields of God is found to have known terrorist associations, CHERUB is requested to send in a number of agents to discover more about the secretive group. But the council is torn, as the cult is infamous for its extremely violent tendencies and brain-washing techniques. And when a member of the cult is revealed to have inner knowledge of the British Secret Service, the mission goes haywire. Red Snow A Norwegian man involved with important missile plans is murdered in his home. With the political sensitivity in the area, MI5 are denied access by the Norwegian Government. In order to lower suspicion, CHERUB is sent in instead. Sky of Glass A local building manager with a history of tax evasion has recently bought a substantial area of land around a local park in London. No one knows why, as the land has no strategic value. Most people simply assume that the man wants to build on the site but the secret service are more concerned so CHERUB are instructed to get close to the man's family. Stage Fright When a lead actress to a West End play is kidnapped by a mad man, all hell breaks loose. The lunatic is captured and interrogated. However, he is found murdered in his cell a few days later. The only evidence as to who did this is a picture of a child. The son of the actress. Fire Powder A boy is rescued from a house fire in central Manchester. The home was abandoned, apart from him, so the parents are charged. However, the boy has a history of mental health problems and is a known pyromaniac. He is accepted into CHERUB because of his exceptional skills, but the council is wary. The Wolverine Two of the biggest gangs in the world (Mara Salvatrucha and Fifth Generation) are put against eachother after the latter attacks Mara's base in Rio de Janeiro. The violence that follows is huge, with dozens of murders. However, things get more complicated when a third gang called the Demons starts to get involved with both. What's more, the leader of the third gang, known by most as the Wolverine, has bigger plans. What follows is a chaotic attempt to get the agents out before all hell breaks loose. Dual Death The Rebel Tea Party in 2009 set off a biker gang war across Britain, with many gangs "patching over" in the process. However, one gang, the Hunters, has expanded a little too quickly for people's likings. So Edward is sent in to infiltrate the gang and find out more. Shadow Legion CHERUB has met many enemies in its history, but none quite like this one. When a huge number of extreme terrorist attackas occur worldwide, and CHERUB agents start dropping dead, the council calls a state of emergency and send campus into lockdown. When a message is sent to the campus itself, with just a face of a man on it, most of the agents know nothing about it, but the staff are terrified. The man is Vyvian Gwyneth. Vyvian is an unknown enemy. He was found by McAfferty in 1993, no one knows his background. He showed exceptional skills, passing basic training a year earlier than any other agent. The council gave the honour of having six new belts given to most Martial Arts to get a grip of hown skilled he was. He had taken A levels in History, Geography, English Language and Literature, Mathematics, three Sciences, Economics, French, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Mandarin, Japanese and German by the age of sixteen. He studied in Psychology and Mental Warfare as well and technologies involved in biological and chemical warfare. He looked like he was going to be CHERUB's greatest ever agent, with eleven missions each passed with distinction. He achieved his Black T-Shirt by the age of ten, and had even managed to best the decisions of some of his Mission Controllers. But something happened on his twelfth mission that caused him to murder three of the most important leads to a terrorist cell in this decade. He was expelled from campus for this most serious breach and sent to live in a nearby foster family. But two weeks later, he fled. There was no trace of him ever again. All that CHERUB knows is that he cannot be caught, and is secretly the central operator of all of the major crime syndicates in the world. Many conspiracy theorists thought that twenty-two of the world's most important leaders were played by actors for several years: they were, because Vyvian had them assassinated with a bomb. With campus in lockdown, Vyvian makes his move and lays siege to it. Within two days, he has captured the compound. Vyvian is revealed to be exceedingly strong, clever and insane. The final part of the book is Edward preparing to run in part of a war game set up by Vyvian. The Angel and the Demon A continuation of Shadow Legion. In this installment, CHERUB fights back, smuggling in guns and preparing a revolution. However, just when they think they have him captured, it turns out the body they have found is a fake. A video is shown to them, depicting a heart, with a monitor attached to it. Then, Vyvian's voice is overheard speaking: "I always have an ace up my sleeve guys. So, what are you going to do about this puzzle then. What you see at the moment is your prime minister's heart. A couple of years ago, I smuggled my way into a hospital to perform open heart surgery on him, inserting my own special heart monitor, which is attached to an electrical supply." "Now, there is a second one attached to my heart, and both are about to start charging. When they reach to right voltage, they shall deliver a fatal jolt of electricity to both our hearts. That will be in approximately twenty minutes, not enough time for you to find me or save him alone. So you have a choice: the ultimate choice. Either rescue both of us by choosing to deactivate both monitors. Or, to kill us both, by not. I am true to my word, I will not deactivate mine, if you choose for me to die, I will. Let's do this!" The Final Fall The Finale to my series of CHERUB book ideas. A man is arrested for carrying twelve kilos of plastic explosives onto a plane, but CHERUB intervenes before he can be incarcerated. That man is Vyvian Gwyneth. He is immediately taken into campus, under extreme security, now it's personal. But something is wrong. Vyvian's mind is even sharper than the last time we encountered him, and it has definitely deteriorated. Vyvian is taken to be interrogated in campus, which is basically getting beaten up by Ewart Asker. But Vyvian shows no signs of answering anything, even under pain that would break eight men. He just stares blankly into the air. But then, on Christmas Day, he speaks, and it seems that he has planning this meeting for a long time. The last time he visited campus, he planned to be defeated, so he could escape. He has a much larger plan in store, one that will tear apart CHERUB entirely, he hopes. While he was in control of campus, he fed the people a special diet, filled with an antidote. And underneath campus is a new superweapon: Project F.E.A.R. ('F'erguesson.'E'dwardson.'A'rmstrong.'R'echivsky). It is an extremely effective chemical weapon, designed to send victims insane within hours of exposure. But Vyvian has fed CHERUB the antidote. The plan is to release F.E.A.R. from campus, sending most of the world insane, or extremely suggestible, while CHERUB remains uneffected. The world's leaders will assume CHERUB did this and shut it down, and arrest it's staff: Vyvian's goal. Category:Blog posts